Big Time Spies
by Secret Agent A
Summary: Aria Williams is a teenage spy in England, trying to stop a dangerous man named Peter Skylark and rescue her abducted father. What will happen when she meets Big Time Rush on their world tour?


Big Time Spies

**The adventure has just begun**

**Prologue**

A young girl. Blonde hair, dark blue eyes, ran towards the blocked entrance of the casino. "The doors are blocked, I can't get out!" She whispered harshly into her earpiece phone. She stopped in her tracks when the gentlemen at the entrance raised their guns and pointed them at her. She looked at the corner of her eye to see a glass window not too far away from her and the gentlemen. "I believe this is the end of the line Miss Williams." One of the armed men said, smirking at her. "Just give us the backpack and we'll let you go." Another guard said, holding out his hand. The young girl just smirked back. "You sure about that?" Was all she asked, before she was suddenly across the room and jumped through the window, glass shattering everywhere. She landed on her feet and ran to the nearest vehicle on the road. She hopped onto a black motorbike and drove away from the casino as fast as it could go. She could hear the guards shouting, furiously after her. "Mission accomplished." She whispered to herself. "Well done, Aria." A voice from her earpiece phone complemented. "Thanks Tyson." She replied, speeding down the empty road to get home. In the backpack she was now carrying was a weapon, stolen and priceless.

Meanwhile, a man about in his mid-thirties stared at the road the blonde girl in the black and purple suit disappeared on the back of a motorbike, a scornful look on his face. "You just wait Aria Williams." He snarled. "I promise the next time we meet won't be so fun for you."

**Chapter 1: Shock in London**

Normal P.O.V

"GAH!" Logan yelped as he shot up out of his sleep. He panted as he examined around him. He was on the plane that was taking him and the guys to London for their world tour. He had what seemed like the eleventh nightmare he had ever since they heard they were going to England. "Logan, are you all right?" Kendall asked. Logan rubbed his tired bloodshot eyes and forced a smile. "Yeah, just a bad dream." He said, simply. Kendall nodded, unconvinced. "You know Logan; you've been having nightmares every night for more than a week." Carlos popped up from behind their seats. "Well, I'm fine, they're just crazy dreams." He said, forcing a laugh. Kendall shrugged. "Let me tell you about my dream, we go on a world tour where our first stop is in London." Kendall whispered the name of the city. _Everybody fasten your seatbelts, we are now beginning our descent, and have a wonderful day in London_. Came the voice from the speaker. Logan looked outside the window to see all the amazing sights of London. Big Ben, the giant Farris wheel, and the huge castle-like buildings. Yep, they were definitely not dreaming.

Kendall's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. We were finally on our world tour to have our concert in London. "I can't wait to ride the giant Farris wheel!" I said, excitedly while I looked at a map of London with the guys. "I want to meet a hot English girl." James said, taking out his lucky comb and ran it through his hair. The map was suddenly ripped out of my hands by Gustavo. "You are not going strolling; you are just rehearsing for our world tour concert to keep you dogs from getting into trouble." Gustavo shouted. "Okay, we'll catch up with you guys later and please don't get into any trouble." Kelly said, walking away with Gustavo. While we waited, we were suddenly pushed out of the way by a man in a business suit with a black backpack over his shoulder. "I thought British people were supposed to be nice." I muttered, rubbing the place on my arm were the man had shoved me. "Yeah, that was the rumor." Logan muttered. We were suddenly shoved out of the way again by a group of police officers that ran in the man's direction. "Well they are NOT!" James almost shouted, irritably fixing his hair. When Kelly and Gustavo came back we headed out of the airport and we rode a limo all the way to our hotel. We were greeted by screaming fans being held back by security guards. "You see Gustavo? One whole hour and no trouble." I told my producer. "Just head into the lobby and don't cause trouble." Gustavo barked as we headed in. The guys and I lingered in the lobby while our producers checked in. While we did so I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. "DOGS!" Gustavo shouted. We hurried over to our producer as quickly as we could. Kelly handed us our room cards and led us to our suites. "SWEET!" We cried in unison and started jumping on our beds, whooping with excitement until Gustavo had to ruin our fun. "DON'T JUMP ON THE BEDS!" He shouted. We each sent him annoyed glances while he started speaking. "Thank you, now unpack and DON'T TRASH THE PLACE! He shouted at the last part. "Well are we allowed to do anything while we're in London?" I asked, not hiding the annoyance I was feeling. "All you are going to do is crush London, conquer the rest of Europe and then we will rule the world." Was all Gustavo said before leaving us to unpack. "Well, we might not be able to see London but at least I can read about it." Logan said, unzipping his backpack, which was full of books of Europe. "Well how am I gonna meet any hot girls while trapped in a hotel room?" James asked, angrily. "Guys relax, our world tour is going to be amazing and nothing is going to stop us." I assured them. I opened my backpack and inside it was not what I expected. I dropped my bag in shock at the sight of what was inside it. It was a round object that looked like a medallion with a star, a moon, a girl, a horse, a crown, and symbols that looked like they were written in some other language. "What is that?" James asked in almost a whisper of shock. "Not my backpack." I assured him. I gently picked up the shiny golden object and the guys crowded around me to get a better look at it. I gently ran my finger across the moon shape and the symbols underneath it.

"What do those symbols mean?" Logan asked, curiously. "I have no Idea." I said in awe. I suddenly noticed the pictures looked like buttons and hesitated but pushed the moon. The object glowed a crimson red color and we froze in our places. Suddenly everything in the room started floating up to the ceiling. The guys screamed and tried to grab onto the beds but it was no use. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" James shouted. I was too shocked for words and I looked at the object that was still in my hand and glowing a blood red color.

**Chapter 2: Shock coming back**

Kendall's P.O.V

"Stop it! Stop it!" Logan cried, clearly scared out of his mind. I tried to reach my other hand across over to my other hand that was holding the object. "KENDALL! TURN IT OFF!" They shouted. When I had finally turned it off everything fell back down, hard. We grunted in pain once we landed. "Could you close it slower next time?" James asked, irritably. We all scrambled to our feet and backed away from the object. The guys were literally freaking out. "Guys, just calm down." I ordered. Suddenly the door to our room burst open and a man with a gun aimed at us. We yelped in fear and backed up with our hands up in surrender. The man shot at Logan when he had tried to grab his cell phone. There was soon a dart in Logan's thigh and he passed out onto the bed. "Do not try anything funny." The man warned as he picked up the backpack with the strange object in it. Suddenly a figure went straight through the window and whoever it was got into a fighting position. It was a girl with smooth curly blonde hair with pale skin, wearing sunglasses, a black outfit with a bit of purple on it that went down to her mid-thigh, and black high heel over-the-knee boots. "Now now, you really shouldn't take things that don't belong to you, Jacksons." She said in a threatening voice before she charged towards him. She did a tuck-n-roll to dodge the darts shot at her and kicked the man in the place where all guys don't want to be kicked when she was right in front of him. He groaned and doubled over in pain before the girl took a stun gun off of her belt and shocked him unconscious. She grabbed the backpack and turned sharply to us. "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat boys but I'm afraid a lot of people are after my backpack." She said, seriously. "Cool." Carlos said. "That's fine." I muttered. "I'm James." James said with his famous smile. "Dude, she's got a gun!" I warned. Then the door burst open and two more guys in business suits walked in. "I am going to tell you this one more time Miss Williams." The first guy warned. They surprised the girl so much the backpack flew out of her hand and into Carlos's arms. "Give us the backpack or you will get it." The second man threatened. "RUN!" I cried. "Get Logan!" James shouted. We picked Logan up and headed out the fire escape as quick as we could.

Aria's P.O.V

I cussed in Italian under my breath when the boys ran out of the hotel room with my backpack. I back flipped into the air to dodge the bullets that were shot at me and shot one of the men unconscious. I did a tuck-n-roll and punched the other one in the jaw with all the strength I had before I whipped out my knockout knife and jabbed it into his shoulder. I sighed. Great. Now I just needed to find those boys and my backpack before my worst enemy did. I jumped through the window and drove away in my black van to find them.

Logan's P.O.V

(Somewhere in Chinatown)

I searched through the website near a restaurant to find some answers about the thing that was in Kendall's backpack. "Can't you search any faster?" Kendall hissed, coming out of the box he was hiding in. "Oh I'm sorry I'm a little slow because I got shot with a dart." I snapped. Kendall closed the parts of the box to dodge the dart I threw at him. "What does it say about the thing?" He whispered. "There's nothing here." I said, annoyed. "Hey guys, the phone in here is dead." James came out from the phone booth. We all groaned. We had left our cells in the hotel room and James tried to call Gustavo, Kelly, and the police. "Hey do know what the best idea is right now?" Carlos popped out from the garbage can he was hiding in. "Here's what I think is the best idea…it's to stay alive!" I snapped, pushing Carlos back in the trashcan. "Well once we find a way to communicate with the police, we tell them that we have nothing to do with this, they don't shoot Logan, and we save our world tour." Kendall said before hiding in the box again. "Done." Logan agreed. "Done." James also agreed. When Carlos didn't say anything, Kendall popped his head out of the box again. "You didn't say done." He pointed out. "No, because we are in the middle of something big and we can't let this fall into the wrong hands." He gestured to the backpack. Kendall looked at him like he was crazy. "We are the wrong hands!" He cried before shutting himself in the box again. I nodded in agreement. Carlos suddenly got a tense look on his face. "Um, guys." He warned, pointing behind us. We turned and saw some guys with the same business suits from the ones in our hotel room. Kendall yelped in fear and cowered back in his box. "Let's go!" James shouted. We ran through a bunch of alleyways and pushed past a lot of people with those creepy dudes behind us. "I told you we were in the middle of something big!" Carlos shouted as we ran. We ran out of the alleyway and stopped in our tracks when we saw who was at the end of the path. "Hello boys." Greeted the blonde girl in the black and purple suit.

**Chapter 3: Fleeing for your Life**

Aria's P.O.V

"Get in the van." I ordered. They were about to say something but I cut them off. "Don't question me! Just get in the van!" I barked. The boy with the short dark brown hair and the cute puppy-like brown eyes looked around nervously. "What if we don't want to?" He muttered. I yanked out my dart gun and shot him in the thigh before they could even blink. He moaned and passed out. "Get in the van!" James cried, picking the passed out boy up and they hopped into the van. I jumped into the driver's seat and floored it. The pretty boy, James, started to say something but I cut him off. "Don't talk." I said, threateningly. "I love the way you say that, say something else." He said. "SHUT. UP." I snapped angrily. I looked in the mirror and the men were now chasing us on the backs of motorcycles. I cussed in Italian under my breath as I sped up. "You feeling what I'm feeling because I- I cut James off when I punched him in the head, knocking him out. I honked my horn at the people to get out of the way. "Swedish agents are approaching fast." Tyson's voice told me. "Did that van just talk?" Carlos asked. "Thank you for stating that, captain obvious." Tyson's voice went through the radio again. "Um, did the rude van just talk?" Kendall said, sarcastically. "SHUT IT!" I shouted, getting aggravated again. "Aria, use the assault gun." Tyson ordered. I turned to Kendall. "Take the wheel!" I ordered. Kendall did as I said and I pulled one of my secret drawers open and picked up my assault gun. I leaned out the window and fired at the men, nonstop. They all fell off the bikes and onto the road once they were all hit. I got back in the van and turned to the boys. "I hope you can drive better than you see." I heard Tyson's voice speak to Kendall. "Okay how do you turn this thing off?" I heard Kendall mutter. "Nope. No. Wrong again. WAIT NO!" Tyson's voice faded once Kendall finally turned the radio phone off.

Kendall's P.O.V

As I drove down the road, I swerved to avoid getting killed by other cars while the girl tried to kill the guys that were chasing us. "By the way, I'm Aria. Aria Williams." She introduced herself, taking her sunglasses off to reveal gorgeous sparkling dark blue eyes. Through the mirror Logan woke up and gasped along with Carlos when they saw her take off her glasses. She was a very pretty girl. I honked the horn at a car that almost crashed into us and sped up. James suddenly woke up from his knockout and turned to Aria. "And I'm Diamond. James Diamond." He introduced himself in his gentlemen voice. "Listen boys, my father found my backpack and inside it was a weapon that was created by general Peter Skylarks." Aria started. Carlos gasped. I whacked his shoulder and gave Aria a nod to continue. "I know he is missing and now that I got my backpack, Skylarks has my father." Aria said, seriously. "This is why we are going to arrange a little meeting." She finished. Logan looked at her as if she were crazy. "What do you mean we?" He asked, nervously. "Skylarks is going to have an army with him and so I need you guys to help me so I can get my father back." Aria explained. "Um, did it occur to you to go to MI6?" I asked. "The MI6 wants my backpack but I want my dad back." She said with a sad look in her dark blue eyes. "She helped us so we are going to help her." James said as he tried to put his arm around Aria but she smacked it away. "I must advise against this, Aria but I am getting a strong sense of an army creation of idiots." Tyson's voice pointed out. "HEY!" I shouted, punching the radio. "Watch it!" Tyson snapped. Suddenly a computer thing appeared in front of me and it was a picture of me and the guys that said:

WANTED

By MI6

Then I heard sirens behind us and I looked in the mirror to see police cars right behind us. "Okay, so calling the cops is out." James said, obviously. "If you help me get my dad back I will help you get your names cleared and save your world tour." Aria said in her serious tone again. "Deal." I said. "Let me drive." She ordered. I scrambled into the back while Aria took the wheel and I'll tell you her driving was dangerous. Aria drove with reflexes that were very much catlike. She dodged so many cars that I swear she probably caused a dozen wrecks. When we were almost killed by a Mercedes and a Porsche Aria took a sharp swerve that she just barely missed. She honked at the two cars, angrily and muttered some things in another language that I'm guessing was Italian but I wasn't sure. The guys and I screamed when we were almost killed by another car. "YOU CALL THAT A COMPLETE STOP? GO BACK TO DRIVING SCHOOL YOU FOUL GIT!" Aria shouted, honking the horn, furiously. I honestly thought I was going to die because of a car accident that was going to be caused by Aria's dangerous driving. "Wait, I've got an idea!" Aria said, grabbing the medallion thing out of her backpack and tossed it to me. "I'm going to count to three and I want you to press the moon shaped button and don't you _**dare**_question me." She said the last part threateningly. "One…Two…NOW!" Aria shouted. I pressed the moon button and then I felt not only the van floating in the sky but we floated while we were in it. "So where's you location?" Aria asked. "Hyde park." We almost shouted. We were freaked out and not used to the floating feeling. "Then that is where our meeting is going to be." Aria smirked. When we landed Aria honked at cars to get out of the way and started speeding down the new road. We drove into a park and Tyson's voice spoke again. "Aria, there are police in the area and there are disguises under the bottom drawer." He said. "Copy that." She said as she parked. Aria pulled a strapless red dress, tan wool coat, black high heel shoes, and black gloves out of the lower drawer. She then pulled out black jeans, black wool coats, and black gloves and threw them at us. "Change into those, now." She commanded before pulling a curtain in front of herself while she dressed. Once we were complete, Aria and I got out of the van first with the guys following closely behind. Aria had put her hair up into a tight bun and I noticed what she had on her gold belt. A revolver. I raised my eyebrows at her and she smiled. "Don't worry, if we don't screw up, I won't use it." She promised. "Those look better than that rubbish you wear onstage." Tyson commented. I punched the door to shut him up. "Okay, our meeting is across the street, split up, avoid the cops and fans, and…good luck." She said, smirking. Aria went with Logan and James while I went with Carlos.

Aria's P.O.V

When Carlos and Kendall disappeared James tried to put his arm around me and I pushed it away, roughly. "Let's go boys." I said, taking off. When James tried to hold my hand I smacked it away whenever he did. When a cop walked in our direction I put my arms around James's shoulders and Logan's waist to look like siblings. I smiled at the officer as he walked by and I removed my arm from James's shoulders but I didn't notice my other arm was still around Logan's waist. James tried to put his arm around me again when we were halfway there and I pulled my revolver out and pointed it at him. "I swear I will." I growled, threateningly. Thankfully he stopped and I looked at Logan. He looked really nervous. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. I gently took his hand in mine and gave it a comforting squeeze. He looked at me with his puppy-like brown eyes and I gave him an encouraging smile. He forced a smile back and we continued walking with our hands still locked together. I looked up ahead and we stopped in our tracks. There were Skylark's men again coming towards us, guns raised. I grabbed Logan and James and fled from their sight. We ran behind a gate and I peeked around it and the men ran in a different direction. We were close to the location we were supposed to meet Skylark. Kendall and Carlos walked around the corner and I whistled to get their attention. They hurried over to us and I started talking. "Alright, it's time to get my dad and you are going to conquer him while my plan will take over from there." I explained, smirking. This was going to be fun.

Kendall's P.O.V

The guys and I entered the park to see a helicopter and three men outside of it. There was a middle aged man wearing a white tux and grey hair matted on his head and cold dark eyes. Standing beside him was another man about in his late thirties with black hair, fair skin, dark blue eyes, and wore a black tux. I immediately knew it was Aria's father because he had the same dark blue eye color Aria had and he was handcuffed by a tall guy in a long teal wool coat, black pants, and black leather boots. Oh, and did I mention he had a hook for a left hand? "Well well, Big Time Rush, how lovely to meet you." The man in the white tux had a voice that was as cold as his eyes. He snapped his fingers and the next thing we knew, we were surrounded by guards with assault guns pointed at us. Logan gulped. "Hello." He said, lamely. I knew we weren't going to get out of this too easily.

**Chapter 4: Now what?**

James's P.O.V

Okay so far this world tour has gone literally insane. First, we get chased by a bunch of agents, then we get protected and forced to help a smoking hot spy girl that was the daughter of a secret agent, we almost get killed a hundred times, and now we were meeting a really creepy dude that was trying get whatever this weapon we were carrying in the backpack was. "Now, I believe you have something that belongs to me." Skylark said, holding out his hand. "Well I believe that you're never gonna get away with what you're trying to get away with whatever you're trying to get away with is." Carlos said, curtly. I mentally slapped myself. Typical Carlos. "That is where you are wrong now give it to me or things are going to get ugly." Skylark warned. "Oh, you'll get it all right." I muttered. "I hope." I heard Logan murmur. Suddenly I heard shouting behind us. "Let go of me! Let go of me you big moron. Let go you stupid goon." Aria snapped, trying to wiggle herself free from a guard's grasp. "We can get out of this." Kendall assured us. "Really?" Logan asked, hopefully. "No." Kendall said, lamely. When Aria was right next to us she had a guilty smile on her face. "Hey dad." She muttered. "Hello sweetheart." Mr. Williams sighed with a sad smile. "I think you know what to do now." Skylark said, slyly. Aria smirked. "I do, Skylark." She said in the same sly tone.

Aria's P.O.V

I stamped on the foot of the man that was holding me and finally sprang free from his grasp. I flipped into the air to avoid the bullets and heard one of the boys scream. I didn't stop to see who it was. I yanked out my revolver and shot ten of the guards. The man that held my father lifted him up and my dad kicked another guard in my direction and I shot him twice before I took out my knockout knife and did a tuck-n-roll towards them. When I was right I his face I punched him in the jaw and while his head turned I thrust my blade into his shoulder. He groaned in pain before collapsing. I took out my lock pick and freed my father. He grabbed the backpack from Carlos and finished off the rest of the guards with me and we turned to the boys. I gasped in horror. There lying on the ground was Logan. He had tears threatening to fall down his face and his eyes showed nothing but pain. I looked down and saw his leg bleeding heavily and Kendall was standing over him in a protective stance while James and Carlos examined his leg. "We've got to take him to a hospital!" James shouted. "No, follow me." My dad ordered. The guys picked Logan up and he let out a scream of pain when one of them touched his leg. They followed me and my dad to a warehouse near the park. "A warehouse?" James questioned. "Quick, get in, get in!" Dad ordered. "A bathroom is your escape plan?" Kendall asked as if dad was mental. I helped Carlos hold Logan up and he moaned in pain. I cringed in pity when a few tears spilled from his eyes and ran down his face. I shushed him and rubbed his back while my father pushed the button on a remote control in his hand. James suddenly grabbed me. "Aria, this could be our last chance to kiss." He said. "Hands off." Dad ordered. James did so and the door under our feet opened and we slide down the tunnel. The guys screamed the whole way down. Dad and I landed lightly on our feet while the guys tumbled down and I laughed at the looks on their faces but it went away when Logan cried out in pain. "OW! MY LEG!" He shouted. I dashed over and tossed the guys off of Logan and I picked him up bridal style, ignoring his protests to this scene. I set him on the table so my father could look at him. "Okay son, I need you to lift your pants up." Dad told him, gently. Logan leaned down to lift his pant leg up but hissed and stopped when it reached where the blood was coming from. "Here, I'll do it." I offered. I ignored Logan's protests and lifted his pant leg up, also ignoring his hiss of pain after I had pulled it up. It was a very sickening sight. It was so a gunshot wound. It was bleeding heavily and I could still see the bullet under Logan's skin, buried deep into his flesh. "Okay now I'm going to get the bullet out of your leg and I need you to be as still as possible." Dad told Logan who just slowly nodded. "Lay down, please." Dad spoke in the same gentle tone. Logan obeyed and I grabbed him by his shoulders to hold him down because I knew what dad was going to do. Dad took out a sharpened knife and Logan's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Aria." He whined, trying to sit up but I refused. "You'll be okay." I said, soothingly. Dad brought the blade down to Logan's skin and I flinched when Logan yelled out.

Logan's P.O.V

"NO! NO!" I screamed. I kicked my leg away from Mr. Williams and more pain shot through my body as I did so. "STOP!" I yelled after Aria's dad tried again. Aria sighed and she signaled for the guys to come over here. "I need you guys to hold him down if we want that bullet out of his leg." She said in her commanding tone. I felt a wave of comfort wash over me when Aria ran her surprisingly soft hand through my hair. I felt James hold my waist down while Kendall and Carlos each took one of my legs. I hissed when Kendall touched my wounded leg and I could see the pity in his eyes. "Logan, don't watch." Aria whispered. I closed my eyes and turned my head away before I felt the blade cut through my wounded flesh, doubling the pain. I screamed and tried to thrash but the guys were too strong. My screams got louder until Mr. Williams removed the knife from my leg. I panted, harshly and I was sweating pretty badly. "Got it." Mr. Williams said, tossing a bloody item into a garbage can and got out a first aid kit. "Aria, you know I don't like it when you put yourself in danger like that." He said, while he bandaged up my leg. "Then I guess we should've skipped all those take your daughter to work days." Aria joked. Suddenly Mr. Williams removed the bandages. "Whoops, forgot something." He muttered, taking a green bottle out of the kit and poured the liquid on my wound. It stung so badly I felt like my leg was on fire. I couldn't hold my pained yell in or the tears that were now dripping down my face. Once my leg was bandaged and now stinging like crazy, Aria tossed the backpack to her father who caught it with one hand. "So sorry about the bag switch boys." Mr. Williams apologized. "You stole the weapon from Skylark because he is trying to take over the world." Carlos said the last part in awe. I sighed. "Carlos, no one is trying to take over the world." I said, irritably. "No he's right. Skylark is trying to take over the world." Mr. Williams said, seriously. "Is he?" I squeaked. "Even I know that's impossible." James said, putting his hands on Aria's shoulders but removed them when Mr. Williams glared at him. "Now, no matter what Skylark's plan is, we have to make sure he doesn't get the medallion." He continued. Carlos picked up a laser gun which shot out a huge red light into the wall. "Nice shot." Mr. Williams commented. "I'll take that." Aria said, holding out her hand. Carlos tossed it to her and she stuffed it into her backpack. "Great, now that you have the thing, can we have our names removed so we can save our world tour?" Kendall asked, hopefully. "Close, you are going to stay here where it is safe until I come back." Mr. Williams said, putting the backpack over his shoulder. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I am going to handle this mission myself and once Skylark is taken into justice I will return." He said. I accidentally set my hand on something and I yelped when a dart shot out of it and hit Mr. Williams in the shoulder. He collapsed to the floor and the guys turned to me. "Sorry." I mumbled, not making eye contact. "That's a knockout pen that lasts for forty eight hours." Aria said, taking the thing that accidentally touched. "I'm sorry; I'm having a bad day okay?" I snapped. Aria sighed. "It's okay." She said, putting a hand on my cheek, soothingly. I jumped when she wrapped her arms around me. I returned the embrace, wrapping my arms around her waist. I breathed in her scent. She smelled like apples and cinnamon. My favorite smell. She pulled away and went over to a small refrigerator. She tossed a can of coke to Kendall, James, Carlos, and then me. We thanked her after she got a soda for herself before lifting her father up underneath his arms and set him on the table with help from James. "So what do we do now?" Carlos asked, taking a sip of his soda. Aria removed the soda from her lips and sighed. "I don't know." She said, softly. Suddenly we heard a beeping sound coming from one of the computers. Aria took a sip of her drink and pressed enter. What she saw made her choke and spit soda out of her mouth. She coughed twice before glaring at the monitor. "Skylark." She growled. The guys and I got up and raced over to her. Skylark was staring at us with a pleasured look on his face. "I'm surprised you boys are still alive." He stated, raising his eyebrows. "What do you want?" Aria demanded. "I have something that you all want. Behold Roxanne Williams and Katherine Knight." He smirked turning to reveal Katie and a little girl about eight or nine both tied to chairs. "You can't take over the world moron." Katie shouted. "Oh no, no, no, no." Kendall begged when Skylark brought a knife to Katie's arm and gave it a quick flick. We all gasped when blood dripped from Katie's wrist. Then he turned to the other girl, Roxanne, and he lifted her sleeve up. Aria dropped her soda can out of shock when we saw her arm smothered with deep fresh cuts. She whimpered when Skylark brought the blade to her wrist and Aria jumped at the screen but we held her back. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" She screamed. "I SWEAR I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU HURT MY SISTER AND I PROMISE I WILL MAKE YOUR KILL BLOODY GRUSOME IF YOU BLOODY TOUCH-Aria's screams stopped when Skylark cut the little girl's arm. Aria flinched and sent the greatest death glare I had ever seen. "Now, if you want to see your baby sisters ever again, you will bring me the weapon before tomorrow at midnight." Skylark smiled before logging out. Kendall had a pained look on his face that instantly broke my heart and Aria was shaking, uncontrollably. "Aria?" I asked. Aria didn't move. Suddenly she let out the loudest scream I have ever heard. "" I had to cover my sensitive ears and I watched in horror as Aria started throwing knives at the walls, screaming cusses in Italian that made my eyes widen. She continued for what felt like an hour and she collapsed to her knees, still shaking with rage. I suddenly realized she was not shaking from rage but what it was shocked me. Aria was shaking from the sobs that were coursing her body. I turned to the guys and sent them a look telling them I'll handle this. "Good luck." They mouthed before walking into another room. I bent down next to Aria's quaking body and wrapped my arms around her. "It will be okay, Aria." I whispered in her ear. Aria looked up at me with heartbreaking tearful eyes. "How would you know?" She asked, curtly. "Because you are the strongest and most amazing girl I have ever met and you never let anyone down, not even once." I told her. "So I'm positive you'll get your sister back." I assured her. Aria looked at her hands her a long time before she took a deep breath. "I suppose you're right." She muttered. I felt her lightly punch me in the arm. "Thanks Logan." She said, drying her eyes. I suddenly froze when I felt something soft press against my cheek. I stared at her in shock. She had just kissed me! "We'd better get some rest. We'll need all the energy tomorrow if we want to stop…him." Aria said, softly. "Um…yeah…we should." I stammered. "Goodnight, Logan." She whispered, heading into the other room. I stared after her, touching the spot she had kissed me. I sighed. I think I am in love with Aria.

**Chapter 5: Brilliant Plan**

Aria's P.O.V

The next morning I got up at five with a lot of energy like always. I jumped out of bed and hurried down my trapdoor to the kitchen. I fixed a healthy and energizing breakfast for me and the guys. Spinach omelets, toast, and orange juice. I hurried into the other room through my other trapdoor to find the guys asleep on the four couches. I whistled as loud as I could to wake them up. They all shot up immediately and looked around wildly. I laughed when they turned to me with irritated looks on their faces. "I hope you guys are hungry because I made a big breakfast." I told them, heading out of the room. I sat down at the table and started eating. I was not surprised by how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten anything since noon yesterday. I giggled when the guys sat down and started eating like they had ten stomachs. I took a sip of my juice just as my phone started beeping my ringtone, Elevate by Big Time Rush. I picked it up and it was Tyson. "Hello?" I answered my phone. "Hello Aria, I found the van and I parked it outside for you to get to Skylark's mansion." He said. "Okay, thanks." I sighed with relief. I hung up and turned to the boys. "Let's go, guys." I commanded when they all finished. I hurried into my room to choose my outfit. I picked out a black skirt, black strap tights, a black long sleeved shirt, and a black wool coat. I took the messy bun out of my hair and brushed it before putting it into a bun again. I grabbed four tuxes and slid down my trapdoor to get to the guys. "Put these on." I ordered, tossing them the outfits. Once they were dressed I smirked with pride. "Let's do this." I whispered, taking out my laser gun. Another day of action.

Kendall's P.O.V

When we walk outside I was in a rush to get Katie back. If Skylark hurt her again I was going to lose it. "Kendall calm down, we're gonna get Katie back." James promised. "And as long as we have the backpack, Skylark can't do anything." Aria reminded us. "Yeah as long as we have it, he'll never get away with his evil plan." Logan assured, holding out the backpack. Suddenly a motorbike zoomed past us and the next thing we knew. The backpack was not in Logan's hand. "Thank you so much, Aria Williams." The driver called over his shoulder. Totally the worst day ever. Not what were we gonna do?

Logan's P.O.V

I watched as Kendall paced in front of us. "Okay, let's go over our options again." He suggested. "We could go to the police but they'll arrest us." James said, taking a poster of us off a park bench and ripping it to shreds. Aria soon had enough and stood up angrily. "JUST SHUT UP!" She shouted. She took a deep breath before speaking. "We are going to go to Skylark's mansion, rescue Katie and Roxy, and the world but we can't do that when we're just sitting here like a bunch of stupid idiots." She snapped. "Let's go." Kendall ordered getting into his leader mood now. We jumped into the van and Aria pulled the curtain in front of her to change her clothes. When she came out she was in her black and purple spy outfit again with her belt holding all the weapons and equipment she needed. She took out her bun, letting her wild blonde curls loose. She always looked so hot. I tried really hard not to stare at her as she started speeding down the road. Aria took out her sunglasses and put them on. "Ready for your second day of action, boys?" She asked, smirking slyly at us. "Big time." We said in unison. Aria honked the horn at every car that got in the way. "Guys, listen carefully." She commanded. When she had our attention she started talking. "We have only two days to rescue Katie and Roxy before Skylark takes control over the medallion so we have to hurry if we want to save the world." She told us firmly. "Got it." We all said at once. All of a sudden I heard sirens behind us and I groaned. "Oh no." I whimpered. "Oh great, now the cops are after us." James exclaimed. "Again." Carlos corrected. At the corner of my eye I saw Aria smirk in a mischievous way. "Then I guess it's time for a little game called ditching the cops." She smirked wider now. "Please tell me it's not your dangerous driving again." Kendall pleaded. "Oh yes." Aria said, laughing at our horrified faces. Then we fell back when Aria sped up the highway, dodging every car that almost crashed into us, and honked her horn in a way to signal the people in warning. The look on Aria's face reminded me the way a cat would smirk mischievously as if it were stalking a bird. Even though I was terrified out of my mind, I had to admit she looked really hot. "AAAAAH! ARIA, SLOW DOWN!" Kendall pleaded, shouting. Aria turned to us, the smirk never leaving her bright red lips. "Boys relax its part of being a spy." She said in a sly tone. "ARIA, EYES ON THE ROAD!" Carlos shouted. "WHOA!" Aria exclaimed when she barely missed getting hit by a silver Volvo. "Please slow down." I whispered, too low for anyone to hear. The guys and I screamed again when Aria almost crashed into a taxi. "YOU FOUL IDIOT! WHAT KIND OF DRIVING DO YOU CALL THAT?" She screeched, honking the horn. "Aria, I suggest you use the smoke bombs and the tear gas and then turn left up ahead." Tyson's voice came through the radio. "Affirmative." Aria agreed. "Take the wheel." She ordered Kendall. Kendall got behind the wheel and Aria took some smoke bombs and tear gas out of a small drawer. She leaned out the open window and started throwing the items at the police cars. I closed my eyes, knowing what was going to happen. All I soon heard were tires screeching and cars swerving behind us. Aria obviously caused more than a dozen wrecks. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but smoke behind us through the mirror. "Nice." Tyson commented. "Affirmative." Aria agreed as she got back in the driver's seat. I looked at her, dumbfounded. "All you've done is put us in bigger trouble!" I almost shouted. "Oh, Logan." Was all Aria said. "Well at least she's the one who isn't a group of stupid morons." Tyson snickered. Kendall's fist suddenly shot forward and punched the radio. "Knock it off!" Tyson snapped. Behind us, James and Carlos were arguing over what weapon to use when they get into another battle. Aria slapped her forehead as she listened to the arguments of James vs. Carlos and Kendall vs. Tyson. After about thirty minutes of the arguments, Aria had enough. "ALL RIGHT THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH OR SO HELP ME I WILL GET MY REVOLVER AND BLOW YOUR STUPID BRAINS OUT!" She shouted. That silenced everyone and I sent her a thankful look and she mouthed. "You're welcome." I slumped back in the passenger seat and jumped in surprise when Aria took my hand in hers and rubbed it with her thumb, comfortingly. She smiled at me and I smiled back before returning my glance to the window, our hands intertwined together. I sighed as I relaxed in my seat. Aria. She was just beautiful. Her long blonde hair I could just run my fingers through. Her gorgeous dark blue sapphire eyes I always get lost in. Sometimes I just want to embrace her and kiss her perfect red lips. _Oh, what am I thinking?_ I thought to myself. _She would never go out with you. Why would a totally cool and loyal spy girl go out with a math geek?_ "Logan?" Aria asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to her. "What?" I asked. "Are you all right? You're abnormally quiet and look a little pale." She noted. I blushed. "Err, I'm fine." I said, looking out the window again. "I can always tell when someone lies to me." Aria warned. "Aria, really, it's not important." I insisted. Thankfully, she dropped it and I felt relief wash over me. I suddenly heard soft snoring in the back and turned to see Carlos and Kendall asleep on the floor while James admired himself in his mirror. "Aria, I just detected something from the MI6 sensors." Tyson suddenly said. "What else can you access?" Aria asked in her demanding tone. "Skylark has a giant laser that he will use to push the moon out of its place and that is how he will take over the world." Tyson answered in the same serious tone. Aria raised her eyebrows. "How much time do we have?" She asked. "Three hours." Tyson informed. I looked at the time. It was three hours before midnight. "Oh no, Aria, we got to hurry up." I muttered. "There's Skylark manor." Aria pointed up a tall hill that was many miles away from here. "Keep your fingers crossed and just hope we make it." She added. I breathed in deeply. I just hoped Katie and Roxy were okay and that we'll arrive on time to save the world.

Aria's P.O.V

I floored it all the way to Skylark's manor, ignoring the boys when they started begging me to slow down again. We were finally approaching it when Tyson came on again. "I suggest when you enter the mansion you should keep going at this speed so the security cameras will barely see your faces." He advised. "Got it." I said so ready to get my baby sister back. The Iron Gate was just up ahead and I used all the speed the van had to crash into it. I parked right in front of the huge steps and jumped out. "C'MON YOU SLOW GITS!" I shouted to the guys who were running behind to keep up after me. Once I was up the stairs, there were two guards standing at the entrance. I whipped out my revolver and shot them before anyone knew what was even happening. I stopped in my tracks and put on my jetpack. I tossed my lock pick to Kendall. "You go through the door and get our sisters back while Logan and I will go through the roof." I explained my plan. Logan looked at me as if I were insane. "How are we gonna get on the roof?" He asked. I smirked. He was so going to hate this. "Like this." I said, smirking. I grabbed his hand tightly and rocket launched into the air on my jetpack. "AHHHHH!" Logan screamed, clinging to my hand for dear life. I landed on the roof and set Logan down who was now having a freak attack. "OH MY-DID WE JUST-GAAAH-BUT-BUT-NO-NO THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!" He shouted. I yanked his hand and started walking towards the end of the roof. I held on tightly as I set myself down on the ledge and gestured Logan to follow. He shook his head wildly. "Uh uh, no way, Aria." He refused to set foot off the roof. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand before forcing him down, making sure he didn't fall. As we walked on the ledge I stopped at every window to find Skylark's lab. At the tenth window I saw Skylark in his lab with Katie and Roxy still tied to their chairs with bruised faces and cut arms. I felt anger boil in my chest. "So what now?" Logan whispered. "We break in." I whispered back. I turned my jetpack on and flew straight through the window, surprising Skylark, and I punched him in the jaw so hard I heard a crack. He spat blood out of his mouth and took a swing at me. I dodged and kicked him in his shin, sending him to the ground when I hit him in the head. Kendall, James, and Carlos burst in and freed Katie and Roxy. "LOGAN, get the medallion!" I shouted, avoiding a blow to my face.

Kendall's P.O.V

"Good to see you, baby sister." I said, happily hugging Katie. "You too, big brother." She replied. Our moment was ruined when we heard the alarms go off and guards started swarming in. I dodged a dart that was shot at me and did some martial art moves I learned on the guards. I yanked out my laser gun and stunned two guards that tried to grab my sister. I was suddenly swept off my feet and fell to the ground. I looked up at the man fearfully when he suddenly collapsed and Logan now stood in front of me with a knockout gun in hand. I gave him a thumbs up when Aria called out. "LOGAN, get the medallion!" She shouted while fighting off Skylark. "Good luck." I mouthed before grabbing Katie and Roxy and led them out of the mansion, shooting any guards that got in the way. All I just made sure of is that these girls get out of this danger hole and get home. "Wait, Aria!" Roxy cried. "She'll be okay." I promised her. "Let's go." I ordered, taking their hands. I took them outside and helped them into the van. I had to admit Roxy was a very pretty little girl. She had her father's jet black hair that went down to her mid-back, brown eyes, and looked a lot like Aria with a mix of their father. "Don't worry." I told them when Roxy let out a whimper. "Everything will be okay." I promised.

Logan's P.O.V

I hurried up a huge staircase, shooting every guard in the way as I did so until I got to a huge door at the end. I took out the X-ray sunglasses that Aria told me I could see through hidden things with and put them on. It was an amazing control room and right on one of the switches was the medallion, guarded safely near the control panels. I got out one of Aria's lock picks and used it to unlock the door before entering. I snatched the object and hurried out. I turned on my earpiece phone and put James on. "James, I've got the medallion." I told him. "Great, when you get down here, just yell Code Blue." He answered before he suddenly let out a battle cry and I heard a gunshot, meaning he was fighting with another guard. I got back down the stairs and yelled. "CODE BLUE!" That got their attention and after Aria sent a kick up the space between Skylarks legs and a blow to his head before signaling to head out. Aria turned on her jet pack and shot towards me. The next thing I know, Aria scooped me up and flew through the window. "AHHH!" I screamed and hung onto her for dear life. "I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" I shouted. When we landed I sent Aria an annoyed glance. "Could you at least warn me next time?" I asked, irritably. She just laughed. "Oh I know, I just like to surprise you." She answered, simply. I felt my cheeks heat up and I started towards the van with the still laughing spy girl behind me. When we got there, Kendall was standing, protectively outside the van and the faces of Katie and Roxy were watching, also alert. Roxy's eyes lit up and she grinned like a little kid's first time to a candy shop. "ARIA!" She squealed, jumping out of the van and ran into her older sister's arms. Aria smiled with love as she lifted Roxy up and spun around, causing the little girl to laugh as she did so. "HEY GUYS, GUARD ALERT!" We heard James shout, running out of the mansion with angry guards behind them. Aria put Roxy down and turned serious again. "Get in the van." She ordered. Everyone obeyed and Aria sped away from that danger house without hesitation. "So where to next?" Aria asked. "I believe the boys need their names cleared and their world tour concert is tomorrow." Tyson said, as- a- matter- of- factly. Kendall groaned. "Oh my gosh, my mom is so going to kill me." He said, pulling his hair in frustration. "And don't forget Gustavo." I pointed out. Aria patted my arm. "Don't worry boys; I'll take all the blame." She smiled. "And I have a perfect plan."

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

Kendall's P.O.V

I looked down below from Mr. Williams's helicopter to see our fans below us, screaming and chanting. _Big Time Rush! Big Time Rush! Big Time Rush!_ They chanted, waiting for our appearance. "Ready boys?" Mr. Williams asked. We all nodded, excitedly. "Wait." Aria said, coming out from the other side of the copter. I almost gasped when I saw her. This was the first time I had seen her look so…normal. Her hair was down and curlier than usual; she wore a yellow tank top, a pink short skirt, pink leather jacket, and white sneakers. "You look…different." I complemented. She giggled. "Thanks." She replied. Logan looked at her with one look in his eye I recognized anywhere. He was so crushing on Aria. "Logan, can I have a quick word with you?" She asked. Logan snapped out of his trance. "Y-yeah, sure." He stammered. I smirked when Aria took his hand and lead him to the other side of the copter. I was going to convince him to ask her out once this was over.

Logan's P.O.V

I felt my stomach clench and my heart flutter when Aria led me to the other side of the copter. "So…what's up?" I asked, nervously. Aria took a deep breath. Was it just me or did she look kind of…nervous? "Logan, I know we've known for only a few days but I was thinking." She started, taking both my hands. "Okay?" I muttered. "I was wondering if…we could probably be…more than friends." She asked, softly. I stopped breathing. Was she asking me out? "What do you mean?" I whispered. Aria took another deep breath. "Logan…will you go out with me?" She finally asked. I felt as if my heart was going to explode in any second. "Sure." I blurted out. Aria smiled a real smile for the first time, revealing her perfect white teeth. I suddenly felt a soft substance against my lips. Aria was kissing me like it was the first time she had ever had a real kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her thin waist while she wrapped hers around my neck. As much as I wanted to stay here and admire her I remembered we had to breath and do a concert. We pulled away, panting harshly. "Um…we should get going." I said, fixing my ruffled clothes. Aria nodded, fixing her messy hair. "Yeah, we should." She agreed. We headed back to the guys and signaled to Mr. Williams. We got on the ladders and Aria's dad landed us. The fans cheered more wildly as we made our unexpected entrance. We waved to the audience and grabbed the microphones to sing our song, Elevate.

_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate it until we flyin'_

_Mo-move your feet until you levitate_

_C'mon let's elevate_

_Forget about your day_

_Under the Milky Way_

_I know a place where we can go, oh oh_

_(Logan)_

_No need to be afraid_

_Come on I'll demonstrate_

_Take you to outer space_

_Here we go, Here we go_

_Woah oh, woah oh_

_Woah oh, woah oh_

_If you want to partay_

_Woah oh, woah oh_

_Woah oh, woah oh_

_I know you're down_

_Woah oh, woah oh_

_Woah oh, woah oh_

_If you wanna partay_

_If you wanna partay_

_(Chorus)_

_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate until we flyin'_

_Mo-move your feet until you levitate_

_C'mon let's elevate_

_Elevate _

_Elevate_

_(Carlos)_

_We're floating in the air_

_Look out the view from here_

_Show you a world you never seen before_

_(Kendall)_

_We're dancing in the stars_

_No matter where we are_

_You better buckle up_

_Woah oh, woah oh_

_Woah oh, woah oh_

_If you want to partay_

_Woah oh, woah oh_

_Woah oh, woah oh_

_I know you're down_

_Woah oh, woah oh_

_Woah oh, woah oh_

_If you wanna partay_

_If you wanna partay_

_(Chorus)_

_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate it until we flyin'_

_Mo-move your feet until you levitate_

_C'mon let's elevate_

_Elevaaaa-aaa-aaate_

_Elevaaaa-aaa-aaate_

_Don't even hesitate_

_Just let it escalate_

_I wanna see you go_

_Whoaohoh, whoaoh oh oh, woah_

_Break through the ceiling now_

_It's time to hit the clouds_

_And no, we ain't coming down_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa (woahhoh oh woah oh oh oooh)_

_Whoa, whoa (oh, woo oh, ohh woah oh)_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate it until we flyin'_

_Mo-move your feet until you levitate_

_C'mon let's elevate_

_Elevaaaaa-aaaaa-aate_

_Elevaaaa-aaa-aaaate_

_Elevaaaa-aaa-aaaate_

_Elevate._

At the end of the song I saw Aria in the crowd with her dad cheering us on. She blew a kiss to me and I just smiled wider. This really had turned out to be the greatest time of our lives.

(Three hours later)

"Okay, so far London has been crushed and now tomorrow we head out to conquer the rest of Europe!" Gustavo shouted. I sipped more of my water as I listened to Gustavo ramble on about the rest of our world tour. "Guys, I convinced Gustavo to let you roam around for a while and here are your tickets to the giant Farris wheel." Kelly grinned, handing us our tickets. We whooped with excitement and thanked Kelly before heading for the parking lot to catch a ride. Suddenly, a very recognizable black van stopped right in front of us and the door opened to reveal the blonde beauty that had saved us and our world tour. "Need a lift?" She asked. "You know it." I grinned at her. Mr. Williams smiled at us from the driver's seat. "Get in the van and buckle up boys, it's going to be a bumpy ride." He assured. The guys and I hopped in, grinning as we did so. Aria took my hand in hers and grinned back at me. "First stop, London's Eye." Tyson said through the radio phone as we drove away. This had been the most amazing adventure of our lives. Kendall was right. This world tour had been amazing and nothing ever stopped us.


End file.
